Into a New World
by Spring and Blossom
Summary: A strange and mysterious book arrives in Tsuna's home. Upon unwrapping it, it looks like a normal storybook. After opening it however, Tsuna and Reborn are thrown into a strange world. That's not all though; the rest of the Vongola Family is there too! Will the Vongola survive in this strange world, and will they be able to return home?
1. Prologue

**Into a New World**

* * *

 **Summary: ** A strange and mysterious book arrives in Tsuna's home. Upon opening it, it looks like a normal storybook. Upon opening it however, Tsuna and Reborn are thrown into a strange world. That's not all though; the rest of the Vongola Family is there too! They are taken in by a girl with cat ears and a fluffy tail, but she's not just some random person- she's a mafia Don! Will the Vongola survive in this strange world, and will they be able to return home?

* * *

 **** Warnings ****

 **Contains OC (though it's non-romance)**

 **Violence**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Tsuna sat down in front of the rectangular package that lay on his table. The reddish brown paper wrapping and the golden ribbon made it look suspicious. He thought it was a gift from his mother when first gave it to him, but she told him that it was delivered by the mail man and addressed to Tsuna. Then, he thought it was Reborn's doing, but the arcobaleno told him he didn't know what it was either.

"Dame-Tsuna, why don't you just open it and see what's inside? Staring at it won't change anything." The Mafioso said, interrupting the silence that had engulfed the room for the past thirty minutes.

"But it looks so suspicious!" Tsuna replied, holding it up. "What if it's a bomb or something?"

"Don't you think it would've blown up by now if it were a bomb?" Reborn rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Stop being such a wimp and open it already."

Tsuna sighed and set the book back down. It really could have been a bomb! Well, at least he thought it could be. Maybe Reborn was right? It's probably harmless.

The brunette carefully untied the golden ribbon, then turned the package over. There was a red wax stamp with a strange emblem pressed into it, reminiscent to that of a crest or something. Tsuna impatiently tore the paper wrapping off, revealing a burgundy colored book. It looked something like a fancy encyclopedia, and there were gold trimmings lining the cover and spine of the book. The title was also in gold, and said 'Kingdom'. The book looked so elegant, Tsuna felt as though he should be careful with it; he thought it could break if it wasn't handled with care.

"A book? But why?" He thought aloud, examining the cover and back. "What is 'Kingdom' anyways? Is it a foreign book?" He continued, turning to look at Reborn.

"Who knows." The arcobaleno shrugged in response. "Why don't you open it and see what's inside?"

Tsuna paused. He felt as though something bad would happen if he opened the book. What if monsters popped out or something. He blinked. Of course that wouldn't happen, right?

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you waiting for?" Reborn jumped down from where he was sitting and kicked the brunette's head.

"Ow! That hurt! Okay, okay, I'll take a look, geez!" Tsuna groaned, opening the book.

Suddenly, a bright white light engulfed the room, nearly blinding Tsuna and Reborn.

"W-what's happening?!"

* * *

"Ngh... Huh?" Tsuna blinked. He was lying down on something soft. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, a looked around. "Eh? Where... Where are we?"

He was sitting in the middle of a garden. There were tall rose bushes surrounding them. Tsuna thought they could be walls. The grass underneath him was a healthy green, and some flowers were sticking out of the ground.

"Eh? Tsuna, is that you?" A familiar voice called.

The brunette turned around, and his eyes widened. "Eh?! Why are you here too?!"

* * *

 **Hi! It's your problematic fav, Kusuri! Wow, I refer to myself as "your problematic fav" a lot now recently, haha!**

 **Anyways, this story is a crossover between my original story and otome game I'm working on making! I hope you'll enjoy it! I won't be revealing the name of the story/game though, until later!**

 **Just in case you're wondering, this story will in fact have many OCs, but there is no romance involved between my characters and the Vongola, obviously because my original story is already romance based.**

 **I just thought it'd be interesting to do a crossover between my story and KHR, because they both have to do with mafia! Haha!**

 **Alright! Until the first chapter then! Ciao~!**

 **Next Chapter: _The Cat Eared Don_**


	2. The Cat-Eared Don

**Into a New World**

* * *

 **Summary: ** A strange and mysterious book arrives in Tsuna's home. Upon opening it, it looks like a normal storybook. Upon opening it however, Tsuna and Reborn are thrown into a strange world. That's not all though; the rest of the Vongola Family is there too! They are taken in by a girl with cat ears and a fluffy tail, but she's not just some random person- she's a mafia Don! Will the Vongola survive in this strange world, and will they be able to return home?

* * *

 **** Warnings ****

 **Contains OC (though it's non-romance)**

 **Violence**

* * *

 **The Cat Eared Don**

* * *

"Ngh... Huh?" Tsuna blinked. He was lying down on something soft. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, a looked around. "Eh? Where... Where are we?"

He was sitting in the middle of a garden. There were tall rose bushes surrounding them. Tsuna thought they could be walls. The grass underneath him was a healthy green, and some flowers were sticking out of the ground.

"Eh? Tsuna, is that you?" A familiar voice called.

The brunette turned around, and his eyes widened. "Eh?! Why are you here too?!"

He was utterly shocked when he saw all of the Vongola guardians, as well as Haru and Kyoko, piled on the floor behind him.

"That's what _I_ want to know! Kyoko and I just opened a weird book and then everything went extremely bright!" Ryohei exclained, flailing his arms around drastically to add effect to his story.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Did you say a strange book?" He asked, wondering if they all had also received the book.

"Yeah! It was a burgundy colored book with gold trimming, right?" Kyoko nodded, looking up at her brother.

"I think so!" The boxer answered, crossing his arms as he thought hard.

"It was the same for me," Yamamoto added, "But now the book is gone!"

"That must be the case for everyone then." Reborn said, hopping on Tsuna's shoulder. All the guardians looked at each other, wondering what to do, when suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard behind them.

"I think the sound was coming from here." A feminine voice mumbled, as the footsteps grew closer. Everyone became worried, wondering who it was.

Gokudera stood up and got his dynamite out, his eyes seemingly threatening. Tsuna was worried he'd accidentally blow up someone innocent.

A girl with long brown hair turned the corner behind the rose bush wall, and stopped when she saw them. But wait, she had...

"Cat ears?" Tsuna blinked. The girl had cat ears that matched the color of her hair, which seemed to twitch as the girl cocked her head to the side.

"A tail too?" Ryohei added, noticing her tail swinging back and forth under her long red coat.

The girl slowly approached the group, but Gokudera was still on guard, ready to throw his dynamite.

"Excuse me, but could you put your explosives away? This garden cost me an awfully-dreadful-amount-of-money to make. It'd be a shame if you were to blow it to bits and pieces." The girl smiled calmly, stopping just in front of the silver-haired bomber with her arms crossed.

Gokudera didn't budge, and everything went silent. After a few seconds, the girl sighed, shifting her weight onto the other side of her body.

"Look, I won't harm you or your friends, so could you please just cooperate? Otherwise my subordinates might come here." She continued, holding her hands up to show she was harmless.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I don't think she'll do anything, so just put your dynamite away." Tsuna finally found the courage to speak up. Gokudera clicked his tongue and put the sticks of dynamite back into his... Wherever he kept it.

"Thank you," The cat eared girl smiled at Tsuna, "Now, may I ask what you're doing in my garden?"

"U-uhm... Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but-" Tsuna cut himself off trying to think of how to explain their situation to this complete stranger.

"Oh, I see. Alright, for the time being, let's go inside and you explain yourselves there. It would be a bit dangerous for anyone to overhear you after all." She said, turning on her heel towards the direction she came from.

"A-ah, okay!" Tsuna nodded, following after her. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged, following suit.

* * *

A few men in suits poured them tea into the red teacups in front of the Vongola kids and the cat eared girl. When they were done, they turned to look at the girl, who raised her right hand and gave a brief nod. The suited men proceeded to leave the room.

"Now then," The girl began, "I should probably tell you this beforehand, but this room is currently being monitored by the security guards, so it would be a grave idea to bring out any weapons while we're in here." She said, pointing to the cameras around the room. "Now, please do explain yourselves."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, who didn't say a word. It was eerily quiet.

"Are you nervous?" The girl asked, giving off a relaxed aura. "You really shouldn't be. After all, I'm the one who found you, and not the others. If they had found you, they would've killed you all on the spot."

Everyone gulped. _Killed them?_ But why? Sure they had trespassed onto private property, but it wasn't on purpose! Why should they be killed?

"U-uhm-" Tsuna started, only to be cut off by Reborn.

"We aren't from around here. We all received a mysterious book and upon opening it, we were brought here, somehow." He explained, giving off the same relaxed aura as the girl.

"Ah, I see." The girl smiled. "If that's the case, it can't be helped. Things like this happen all the time. Though, I don't know about the whole book thing."

"Then is there a way to get us back home?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course there is," She replied, "as long as you have the book that brought you here."

The room fell silent again. The girl's expression became less expressive.

"You don't have the book, do you?" She sighed.

"W-well, we were suddenly just engulfed in a bright light and sent here! We didn't think we'd need the book. Wait, that aside, how would we have even brought the book with us in the first place when we couldn't see a thing?" Haru exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table as she stood up. The cat eared girl didn't even blink.

"H-Haru, calm down!" Tsuna whispered, as Kyoko gestured for Haru to sit back down.

"Well, I understand your situation. Unfortunately, unless you have the same book that sent you here, you won't be able to get back from where you came from." The girl said, crossed her arms.

"No way... Isn't there another way?" Tsuna asked, looking at the girl with pleading eyes.

She averted her gaze, looking to the wall to her right instead. "I'm not sure. I'm not a high level magic user, after all."

The room was silent again.

"Well, that's that, but I won't say I won't help you look for a way home." She added, sighing. "For the time being, I'll let you all stay here."

Everyone looked up at her.

"Is that really okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course it is. I said so myself, didn't I?" The girl giggled. "In any case, I'm the one who found you, so you're all technically my responsibility."

"Well, thanks for that, Miss... Uh..." Yamamoto began, only to realize he didn't know her name.

"My name is Koneko. You don't have to be polite with me either. I actually really dislike when people address me politely, it creeps me out." The girl named Koneko laughed.

"I see! Then Koneko, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me Takeshi though, since you're letting me call you by your name!" The baseball star introduced himself in a lax manner, surprising everyone.

"U-uhm... I'm Miura Haru, but you can call me Haru!" Haru followed suit. Soon, everyone began introducing themselves to Koneko.

"Well, I'm glad we've gotten through introductions, but there's something important I must tell you all before anything." Koneko began, becoming more serious. Everyone quietly listened to what she had to say. "You're currently in my castle in the Cat Kingdom, which is controlled not by royalty, but by the mafia."

Tsuna blinked. Mafia? It's like he could never escape from that word.

"Well, who is the mafia running the kingdom then?" Ryohei asked almost impatiently.

"That would be my family." Koneko answered, closing her eyes.

"W-wait... Koneko, you're part of the mafia?!" Haru cried, shocked. Koneko nodded.

"I'm not _just_ part of the mafia. I'm the Gatto Famiglia's Don." The brunette replied.

Everyone blinked.

"Huh?!"

* * *

 **Yo yo yo! It's Kusuri! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be uploading dual chapters because I'm on fire! WOOOO!**

 **By the way, when I said all the guardians are there, I forgot to mention that Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, and Lambo aren't present... Yet. I just had trouble choosing the correct wording. I hope I haven't confused you all.**

 **Next Chapter: _Central Ameria_**


	3. Central Ameria

**Into a New World**

* * *

 **Summary: ** A strange and mysterious book arrives in Tsuna's home. Upon opening it, it looks like a normal storybook. Upon opening it however, Tsuna and Reborn are thrown into a strange world. That's not all though; the rest of the Vongola Family is there too! They are taken in by a girl with cat ears and a fluffy tail, but she's not just some random person- she's a mafia Don! Will the Vongola survive in this strange world, and will they be able to return home?

* * *

 **** Warnings ****

 **Contains OC (though it's non-romance)**

 **Violence**

* * *

 **Central Ameria**

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the sound of an alarm clock and reached over to turn it off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around his room, he realized what had happened most definitely hadn't been a dream.

"Haaa." He sighed, recalling the previous day's events.

After the meeting with Koneko, they met three other cat eared people. Koneko had introduced them as her Consigliere and two Caporegimes. The person who was her Consigliere had seemed quite against Tsuna and co. staying with them, but the Caporegimes didn't seem to care at all.

"I'm in a strange world with strange people." Tsuna thought aloud, getting up. "Not to mention they're in the mafia. It's as if my fate is following me."

"Dame-Tsuna, it's following you _because_ it's your fate." A familiar voice said. Tsuna nearly screamed when he saw Reborn sitting on the counter of his bathroom.

"Reborn! What are you doing in my bathroom?! Didn't Koneko-san give you your own room?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Of course she did, but I came to wake you up." The arcobaleno replied throwing a towel at Tsuna's face. "Now hurry and wash up. Koneko has something to tell us."

By the time Tsuna took the towel off his face, Reborn was gone.

"That Reborn..." He sighed. "Even if he tells me to get ready, I already know."

* * *

"Ah, morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, as the brunette walked into the dining room.

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna smiled. "Everyone else too, good morning." He greeted the others as well.

"I'm happy to see you're awake." Koneko laughed, causing Tsuna to blush. Apparently, Tsuna had been the last person to wake up, and the group had been waiting for him to join them for breakfast.

"Y-yeah. Sorry for making you all wait." He apologized as he sat down in the seat adjacent to Koneko's seat.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I normally wake up around this time, so breakfast is usually later. Today's different though." The cat eared girl assured him.

"Why is today special?" Haru asked curiously.

"Well, after breakfast, I'll be taking you guys to a meeting with me." Koneko explained. "I'll need to take you to the hospital to get you all checked up for any injuries or sickness as well."

"Oh! A field trip?" Yamamoto laughed. "Sounds fun!"

"It's not a field trip." Kuro, Koneko's Consigliere muttered.

"Kuro, don't be such a party pooper." Koneko scolded her subordinate, narrowing her eyes at him.

"But these kids are just treating such an important meeting like a ga-" He attempted to continue, only to be cut off as Koneko's gaze became more serious. "Alright, I understand. My apologies." He added, almost reluctantly.

"Look at Kuro being such a stickler." Cream teased, receiving a glare from Kuro.

"Cream, you shouldn't tease Kuro." Cocoa warned. Cream and Cocoa were twins, Cream being the oldest. They were the Gatto Famiglia's Caporegimes.

"But it's so funny seeing him get all angry!" Cream laughed, obviously enjoying tormenting Kuro.

"Why you...!" Kuro pointed his gun at Cream, who in turn pointed his at Kuro.

The entire table was quiet. Suddenly, the sound of two more guns clocking caught everyone's attention. They all turned to the source of the sound.

Koneko stood up from her seat, and had two white shoguns pointed towards both males. She looked almost furious.

"Cut it out you two. If you don't I won't hesitate to shoot either of you." She demanded. The two males clicked their tongues and put their weapons back in their holsters. Koneko sighed, and sat down. The shotguns seemingly disappeared into thin air.

"You both know better than to fight- especially at the dining table. Not to mention we're in front of guests. You should be ashamed in yourselves." She scolded the two, clearly angry with them.

"My sincerest apologies." Kuro apologized, though his voice was quite monotone, so it was difficult to tell if he was being sincere or not.

"Me too I guess." Cream added, shrugging.

"That was hardly a worthy apology Cream. In any case, you shouldn't be apologizing to me. Apologize to our guests." Koneko said.

Kuro reluctantly managed to apologize, with Cream following in suit.

"I-it's fine, really. We're kinda used to it?" Tsuna assured.

"Yup! Gokudera-kun here is always blowing stuff up with his dynamite." Yamamoto nodded in agreement, causing Gokudera to glare at him.

"If that's true, then I'm glad you're not scared of them." Koneko let out a small laugh. "In any case, let's quickly finish breakfast so we can go. The train won't wait for us you know."

* * *

"Whoa! This place is so cool!" Yamamoto exclaimed, as the group exited the train station.

"Right? It's all metallic and futuristic like!" Haru agreed, amazed at how sparkly shiny everything was.

"I see you've all taken a liking to Central Ameria." Koneko smiled. "Unlike the Cat Kingdom, everything here is more advanced and technology based." She added.

"Milady..." Kuro called to Koneko. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"Ah, alright. Make sure you return before we leave though." Koneko said. With that, Kuro left the group, going in a different direction than they were.

"Uh, where is Mr. Kuro going?" Haru asked curiously.

Koneko thought for a second, cocking her head to the side before smiling. "To gather some material for his hobby, I suppose." She answered.

"Hobby?" Kyoko repeated.

"Yes. Kuro has a fascination with the technology from here, so he often goes around shops to buy strange knickknacks." Koneko said, as they walked across the street.

"Oh, but is it okay for him to miss the meeting?" Haru asked worriedly.

Koneko giggled. "Don't worry about it. As long as I'm at the meeting, the others won't care. It's not unusual to have only one person attend these meetings anyways. Sometimes the Don is too busy, or the Caporegime has business to take care of. Ah, we're here."

They approached a large building that almost looked like the Big Ben, only it was taller, chrome, and circular.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Koneko led the way into the building, and everyone followed suit.

* * *

"Since there's quite a few of us, this meeting will be held in this room instead." Koneko explained, as they all sat down in their seats. "Usually we'd have a meeting in a smaller room, but there's quite a few people coming."

"Is this meeting really that important?" Ryohei asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, yes. It has to do with all of you guys, after all." Koneko replied. Everyone gave her a quizzical expression. She quickly took notice and began to explain what she meant.

"You see, Ameria is divided into seven different countries, or what we refer to as 'Kingdoms'. Well, only one of them, which is Central Ameria, is not refered to as a 'Kingdom', but rather 'The Heart of Ameria'. The other countries are under rule by one mafia family. For example, the Cat Kingdom is run by my famiglia. The other five official mafia families are the Circo Famiglia of the Circus Kingdom, the Fontaccio Famiglia of the Puppet Kingdom, the Angelo Famiglia of the Angel Kingdom, the Diablo Famiglia of the Demon Kingdom, and the Vampiro Famiglia of the Vampire Kingdom. There's also an unofficial famiglia here in Central Ameria, though they don't have a name." She explained.

"Unofficial?" Everyone repeated.

"Hmmm... How should I explain this... Central Ameria isn't under rule of the mafia. Rather, it is under rule by the Prime Minister. The famiglia in this country is... Well... They're part of the government, so to speak. " Koneko tried to elaborate, but couldn't exactly find the words to use.

"Does that mean the Prime Minister is the Don?" Haru asked.

"Uh... No. The Don is actually-" Koneko was cut off as the doors to the meeting room swung open. 9 men stepped into the room and took their seats.

Koneko stood up after everyone was settled and straightened her coat.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting even though you all have such tight schedules." She began.

"So, what'd ya call this meeting for?" A male with red hair as bright as flames asked, seemingly uninterested.

"Well, as you can see, I have with me 7 guests. I found them in my garden yesterday, and it seems they are not from this world. They told me they were brought here when they opened a book, although they do not have said book in possession, and therefore they cannot return home. I am currently taking them into custody, and they will be protected by my famiglia. I hope to have everyone's cooperation. Are there any objections?" Koneko asked, after explaining Tsuna and co's situation to the other Famiglia.

"No objection from the Circo Famiglia." A man with white hair and a clown-like mask answered.

"Neither from the Angelo Famiglia." A boy with short white hair and red eyes agreed.

"No objections from the Fontaccio Family." A man with long silver hair tied into a low ponytail smiled. His eyes were covered with a black mask.

"Same goes for us." A boy with short silver hair and red eyes added, crossing his arms. Everyone assumed he was from the Vampiro Famiglia, as he had shown his fangs as he talked.

The boy who first spoke earlier scoffed. "The Diablo Famiglia could care less."

"Then the same goes for us." A man with short red hair and steel gray eyes grumbled.

"I thank you for your cooperation. Before I conclude this meeting, I'd like to ask you all to keep your eyes out for the book. It's burgundy with gold trimmings. If you find it, please report to me or anyone in the Gatto Famiglia." Koneko said, bowing. "I shall conclude the meeting for today. Thank you for coming."

With that, all the other families got up from their seats and began to exit slowly.

"Ah, Mr. Valentine, I actually have business with Dr. Love, so could we accompany you back to the hospital?" Koneko called after the man with short red hair and gray eyes. He stopped just as he was about to exit and heaved a heavy sigh. "Thank you." Koneko smiled, and she gestured for everyone to follow her.

* * *

They all sat in a lavish waiting room in a fancy looking hospital. Unlike the chrome colored exterior of the hospital, the inside looked almost like the inside of a five star hotel. Most of the furniture was made of mahogany, and the seat's fabric was soft and red velvet.

"Are you guys nervous?" Koneko asked, as she returned from the receptionist's desk.

"Not really nervous... More like intimidated." Tsuna admitted worriedly.

"You don't have to be intimidated. Dr. Love is very kind and gentle. Your checkup will be over before you know it!" The cat eared don assured, giving him a thumbs up.

As if on cue, the door behind the receptionist's desk swung open. A tall man with long, dark blue braided hair and golden eyes walked into the room. He wore a white lab coat over a fancy black suit. In addition, he wore dark black gloves over his hands.

"Koneko, are these the kids you want me to preform a checkup on?" He asked, approaching the group.

"Yes. They all seem healthy, but you can never be too sure." Koneko replied, as the man nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we share the same values on health, Koneko." He smiled at her, then turned to Tsuna and the others. "I'm Dr. Love. I'll be preforming a thorough checkup for you all today. Like Koneko said, you all seem healthy, but there may be some internal problems, so we'll be checking just to make sure."

"O-Okay." Everyone nodded in response.

Dr. Love chuckled. "Such good kids. You're lucky they're so well behaved." He said, looking over at Koneko.

"Right? I would have put several bullets in my head if they turned out to be like Cream." Koneko laughed.

"Hey, you shouldn't joke about that." Dr. Love scolded. "Everyone only gets one life, so it's important to treat it specially." He frowned.

"Right, right, I'm sorry. Though, you and I both know that isn't the case for us." Koneko muttered quietly, though it was still loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Ahem," Dr. Love cleared his throat, "In any case, let's get you all checked up." He exclaimed. "First up, I'll be checking on the boys. This way please." He instructed for the boys to follow him into his office.

* * *

After the boys had their checkup, it was the girls' turn. Since the only girls were Haru and Kyoko, it had gone by quickly.

"Alright, these kids all seem to be healthy both physically and mentally." Dr. Love announced, as he handed the results to Koneko, who had been waiting outside with the boys.

"I see. Thanks Dr. Love." Koneko smiled, returning the results to him after looking over them. "I'll send payment to you once I return home."

"There's no need for that." Dr. Love insisted, putting a hand on Koneko's shoulder. "It was only a checkup, so don't worry about it."

"But..." Koneko frowned. Her ears flopped downwards on her head, and her tail sunk.

"I'm telling you it's fine. Plus, they're your guests. Don't worry about it." He assured her with a smile.

Koneko let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, since you're giving me the okay. Ah, by the way, why weren't you present at the meeting?"

"Ah, Aphrodite is sick right now, so I had to take care of him at home before coming here." Dr. Love replied, scratching the back of his head. "I kept telling him to be careful when going out, but he never listens. To make it even worse, he got injured the other day too."

"Haha, that sounds like him alright. Did he get into another gunfight after flirting with a girl again?" Koneko asked.

"You guessed it." Dr. Love shook his head. "I swear, he's a terrible Caporegime."

"Eh, Dr. Love, are you part of the mafia?" Yamamoto asked, surprised.

"You didn't tell them?" Dr. Love looked at Koneko.

"Ah, I didn't get the chance to because I was interrupted." Koneko laughed awkwardly. "Dr. Love is the Don of this country's unofficial famiglia"

"Huh?! He's the Don?!" Tsuna cried. "B-but..."

"I had a feeling you'd be shocked." Koneko giggled. "This guy looks like a big softie, right? He couldn't possibly hurt a fly."

Dr. Love blushed and crossed his arms. "Hey, I'm a doctor! My job is to save lives, not take them. It's definitely hard for me to be the Don. I'd rather be the Caporegime, but the Prime Minister appointed me the Don instead."

"Wait, then the man from earlier... He wasn't the Don?" Kyoko asked.

"Which one?" Dr. Love raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm... The one with red hair?" Kyoko answered, trying to remember.

"Ah, that's Mr. Valentine. He's Dr. Love's Consigliere. Remember earlier, I told you that if the Don is too busy to attend the meeting, the Consigliere will attend it alone in their place?"" Koneko explained. "Dr. Love is almost always busy, so he hardly gets to attend the meetings. Mr. Valentine usually acts as the stand-in boss for their family."

"I see!" Kyoko smiled.

"Speaking of which, is Kuro not with you?" Dr. Love asked, noticing the absence of the black cat.

"Ah, he was distracted by the shops again." Koneko replied.

"I see. Well, it's good to want to learn new things." Dr. Love nodded. "Oh, it's already 1 pm. I'd better go home to make lunch for Aphrodite. Then, I'll see you all again sometime." He smiled, and walked past them.

"Bye Dr. Love!" Everyone called out after him.

"Well, it's about time we get going too. We can have lunch on the train ride home." Koneko said, turning towards the same door Dr. Love walked out of. Everyone followed her.

* * *

 **I hope you all are enjoying this series so far! I'm definitely having lots of fun writing it!**

 **Man, listening to bossa nova and jazz music in the bg as I write really helps me concentrate! Haha! My rambling aside, I'll introduce the next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter:** _**The Always Busy Don**_


	4. The Always Busy Don

**Into a New World**

* * *

 **Summary: ** A strange and mysterious book arrives in Tsuna's home. Upon opening it, it looks like a normal storybook. Upon opening it however, Tsuna and Reborn are thrown into a strange world. That's not all though; the rest of the Vongola Family is there too! They are taken in by a girl with cat ears and a fluffy tail, but she's not just some random person- she's a mafia Don! Will the Vongola survive in this strange world, and will they be able to return home?

* * *

 **** Warnings ****

 **Contains OC (though it's non-romance)**

 **Violence**

* * *

 **The Always Busy Don**

* * *

A week had passed since Koneko had taken Tsuna and co. to get checked up at Dr. Love's hospital. Since then, they had hardly ever seen her, since she was always busy with work.

"Good morning everyone." Tsuna greeted, as he entered the dining room. As usual, everyone was seated, and had already started eating without him. They all greeted him back, continuing to eat. He sat down next to the empty seat that had been Koneko's.

Tsuna wondered if she ever got to eat breakfast before going out. She did eat, right? She seemed to always be worried about being healthy, as he had observed when they were with Dr. Love.

"Good morning." A familiar voice yawned. Everyone looked up, surprised to see Koneko after not seeing her for a week.

She was wearing her usual suit, though her hair was still a bit messy. She hadn't even bothered to braid it like she usually did. Even her tie was a bit crooked.

"Good morning, Koneko." Tsuna smiled as the cat eared girl sat down in her seat.

"Good morni-" Koneko was about to reply, but was cut off when one of the soldati burst through the door.

"Boss, there's a robbery at one of the banks again!" He called. Koneko sighed and stood up from her seat.

"Alright." She said, grabbing her red coat from another soldati who had brought it for her. "Kuro, let's go." Kuro immediately abandoned his breakfast and left the dining room with her and the soldati.

"We haven't seen Koneko for a week and now she's gone again as soon as we see her, huh?" Yamamoto thought aloud. "I wonder if she's always busy like this."

"Of course she is," Cream leaned back in his chair as he drank his milk, "She's the Don of a mafia family. It shouldn't come as a surprise."

"I feel bad for her. Does she ever get time off?" Ryohei asked in between bites of his food.

"Well, first you'll have to ask yourself, "Does crime ever stop?" before you can answer that." Cocoa gave a wry smile. "Miss Koneko is always busy. The only time she has free time is during holidays or when there's no crime."

"That's not fun..." Haru frowned. "Koneko looked super tired too!"

"Well, that's the price that comes with being part of the mafia, not to mention being the Don." Cream shrugged.

"Wait, aren't you two caporegimes? Why don't you ever do anything?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Ah, well... Miss Koneko usually only has us patrol town. She doesn't have us fight crime unless we're present during our patrols. Other than that, Miss Koneko or Kuro usually take care of things like that." Cocoa answered, scratching his cheek.

"She said something about wanting to do her best for her family, or something like that." Cream added, stretching. "Hey, Cocoa, let's go video call Mr. Joker and ask him to bring some banana milk!" He suddenly exclaimed, standing up. Before Cocoa could even protest, he dragged his twin brother out of the dining room.

"Wanting to do her best for her family, huh?" Yamamoto repeated Cream's words aloud.

"You could learn a thing or two from Koneko, Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"H-huh?! No way! I keep telling you I don't want anything to do with the mafia!" Tsuna protested.

"And yet here you are, being protected by the mafia." Reborn shook his head. Tsuna couldn't argue with that.

* * *

The day had already gone by quickly, and dinner passed. Koneko still hadn't returned home for dinner, though Kuro returned around lunch time. Tsuna walked outside, onto the balcony. He wondered if his mom had been worried about him. She would definitely be angry that he was missing school.

Suddenly, he thought of Dino. He remembered the blonde said he would visit the sometime last week. Perhaps he didn't stay long, since Tsuna wasn't there. Before he realized it, he had longed to go home. Sure, Koneko was kind, and living here wasn't bad, but there definitely is no place like home. Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh. Perhaps they could never return.

"Why the long face?" A familiar voice called. Tsuna turned around and saw Koneko leaning against the door frame.

"Koneko! You're finally home, huh?" Tsuna asked. Koneko walked over and stood next to him, leaning over the railing.

"Hmmm. Yeah. It was a long day." She laughed in response. Suddenly, it fell silent.

"U-uhm... Koneko, can I ask you something?" Tsuna looked up at Koneko with a serious expression. Koneko tilted her head slightly, giving him a quizzical look.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied, smiling.

"Well... Isn't it hard? I mean... Being the Boss of a mafia family? You hardly get time to yourself, and it's dangerous, not to mention it puts other people around you at risk of getting hurt..." He asked. Koneko's eyes widened for a split second, but she gave him a meaningful expression.

"Well, there are times when it's hard," She began, "But nothing really ever comes easy. Even though I hardly have time for myself, I'm still able to go out and get some fresh air and exercise. As for danger, you can't really expect to live life without a little danger anyways, so I think some extra danger here and there won't hurt too much. In fact, getting hurt is part of life. It helps you learn from your mistakes. And it's true that you can unintentionally drag others into the mess you've made, but at the same time, you're fighting to protect them from that mess, right? I think fighting to protect the people you care about is pretty rewarding, despite having to sacrifice so much of you personal time and interests."

Tsuna listened to Koneko talk, and noticed a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke. Maybe she was right. It was the same for him too, right? Protecting everyone he cares about and doing the right thing? Even though he sacrificed a lot, he did it for his friends and family. It wasn't all in vain.

"Tsuna?" Koneko called, noticing the male had been spacing out.

"Ah, s-sorry! I was just thinking about something." He apologized. "But, uh... Thank you for your advice."

"It's not a problem at all." She smiled. "It's important to never lose sight of what's in front of you, but sometimes, it's important to look in all different directions so you don't forget all the other important things. Ah, it's getting late. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Tsuna."

With a wave, Koneko left the balcony and went upstairs to her room.

"Look in all directions and not just in front of you..." Tsuna repeated.

* * *

The next morning, Koneko had beat Tsuna to the breakfast table and already finished eating.

"Good morning Koneko. You're pretty early today." Tsuna greeted, sitting down in his usual seat adjacent to hers.

"Morning Tsuna. Ah, it's already that time. I'm going on patrol. Kuro, could you finish the paperwork that I left in your office? Oh, and Cream, clean your room, it's filthy. Cocoa, thanks for the meal." Koneko quickly put on her coat and hurried out the dining room.

"Miss Koneko is as busy as ever." Cocoa said, checking her schedule on the roster.

"It's amazing she can even wake up in the morning." Cream sighed.

"Hey, shouldn't you go clean your room?" Cocoa scolded. Cream rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat to go clean.

"It's kind of lonely when Koneko's not here." Kyoko said sadly.

"Yeah! Haru wants to talk to her more! Haru loves her fluffy ears and tail!" Haru exclaimed.

"Haha, well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you touching her ears or anything, but her tail's a different matter." Cocoa laughed.

"Huh, why? Is touching her tail not good?" Yammaoto asked.

"Hmmm... Well, how should I put this... Uh... Miss Koneko's tail is... Sensitive?" Cocoa answered, though unsure of his choice of words. "In any case, it's best to not mess with her tail, otherwise she might shoot you, no matter who you are."

"Uwaah, how scary." Haru went pale.

"I really wish we could play with Koneko." Kyoko sighed. "Haru and I are the only girls in this castle. It's kind of lonely."

"Isn't there some way we can help Koneko lighten her workload?" Tsuna asked, feeling bad for Kyoko.

Cocoa put a finger to his chin and thought. "Well... I suppose there are some things you could do to help Miss Koneko out, though if an emergency comes up, I can't guarantee she'll be completely free of work." Cocoa smiled.

"I'll do anything to help!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Haru too!" Haru agreed, as well as Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"I'll help... If Juudaime will." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I will!" Tsuna nodded.

"Alright then! Let's help out Miss Koneko!" Cocoa exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

* * *

It was already evening by the time Koneko had finished patrolling all of the Cat Kingdom. She was walking with some soldati around town.

"Alright, let's grab dinner quickly and move onto the next job." She stretched, wondering what they could eat quickly.

"Actually, Boss, your schedule is all cleared up for the next few days, as long as there aren't any major emergencies." One of the soldati said with a smile. Koneko blinked.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You're free for the next five days." The soldati repeated.

"O-oh... Alright... Uh... Then shall we return home?" Koneko cocked her head quizzically.

* * *

"I'm home." Koneko called, entering the dining room. Everyone was seating awkwardly, as though they were waiting for her to come.

"Welcome home!" Everyone exclaimed, as she walked over to her seat.

"What's for dinner, Cocoa?" She asked, sitting down.

"Carbonara, your favorite." The brunette cat smiled at her.

"..." Koneko was silent. "You're all making me very uncomfortable. What is it? It's not my birthday? That's not for another year. What did you guys do and why did you do it?"

"Huh? We didn't do anything." Yamamoto blinked. "We just lazed around all day, right guys?" He asked, to which everyone nodded.

"Isn't it fine to treat you to your favorite foods once in a while?" Cocoa laughed. "Does it have to come with a reason?"

"..." Koneko bit her lip, but smiled as well. "Alright then. Thanks for spoiling me today. You all did really well. Well... _Most_ of you." She added, eyeing Cream.

"W-what?" The blonde cat asked nervously.

"Did you clean your room like I told you to?" She looked at him.

"Uh..." Cream began to sweat.

"No banana milk for a month!"

"NO! NOT MY BANANA MILK!"

* * *

 **It's your friendly neighborhood thug, Kusuri. Carbonara is delicious, now I want some! Good thing I have the take out menu from my favorite Italian restaurant hanging just above my work space! It's also good that I'm not broke! ... Yet... *cries***

 **Next Chapter:** **_Into Town_**


	5. Into Town

**Into a New World**

* * *

 **Summary: ** A strange and mysterious book arrives in Tsuna's home. Upon opening it, it looks like a normal storybook. Upon opening it however, Tsuna and Reborn are thrown into a strange world. That's not all though; the rest of the Vongola Family is there too! They are taken in by a girl with cat ears and a fluffy tail, but she's not just some random person- she's a mafia Don! Will the Vongola survive in this strange world, and will they be able to return home?

* * *

 **** Warnings ****

 **Contains OC (though it's non-romance)**

 **Violence**

* * *

 **Into Town**

* * *

"Now that I think about it, you guys don't have much clothing do you?" Koneko thought aloud as they all gathered for breakfast.

"Cream, Cocoa, and Kuro lend us some of their clothes, so I think we're fine." Yamamoto said. Since Tsuna and co. arrived, the boys of the Gatto Famiglia lent them their clothes they don't wear, since most of the clothing they do wear are suits anyways.

"Yeah, but what about Kyoko and Haru? I do recall having some clothes bought for you, but my soldati probably got the sizes wrong and everything." She sighed, noticing the extra large sweater Haru was wearing.

"N-no, I think it's fine. Although they are a bit baggy, they're still very useful." Kyoko assured.

"... No way. You're kidding right?" Koneko raised an eyebrow. "I can't accept this." She shook her head. "Antonio, Jerry, get the car ready, I'm taking the girls out to town."

"Yes ma'am!" The two soldati nodded and rushed out the door.

"Kyoko, Haru, quickly finish your breakfast. I'm going to take you both shopping." Koneko said, standing up from her seat.

"R-really?!" Haru exclaimed, eyes twinkling.

"Is it really okay?" Kyoko asked.

Koneko smiled. "Of course it is, I said it myself, didn't I?"

* * *

"Waaah! The town is so pretty!" Kyoko said, as the three girls stepped out of the black car.

"You're right! It looks like something out of a fairy tale!" Haru agreed.

"I'm glad you guys are already enjoying yourselves." Koneko laughed, signaling for Antonio and Jerry to leave. The black car drove off, leaving the girls at the plaza entrance.

"This is our first time actually coming into town! We're usually just lazing around the castle, so this is a fun experience." Kyoko smiled as they began to walk into the plaza.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you guys out sooner. I've been so busy, I haven't even had time to get you guys clothes." Koneko sighed.

"Don't worry! We know you're busy with mafia stuff, Koneko!" Haru gave a thumbs up. Koneko smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks, you two. Now, where should we start?" Koneko thought aloud. "Ah, let's go in here!" She exclaimed, walking towards a fancy boutique. Kyoko and Haru followed her inside.

The boutique was fancy looking both inside and out. It was just as lavish as the hospital's interior had been.

"Wow! All of these clothes are so cute!" Kyoko squealed, mesmerized by the cute, bright colored clothing.

"The price tag totally isn't though." Haru said, looking at the price tag.

"F-five hundred dollars just for this skirt?!" The two girls cried. Koneko cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Koneko asked, confused.

"I-it's not that we don't like it... It's just... The price tag..." They replied. Koneko took a look and smiled.

"Don't worry about the price tags. I'm treating you guys because I want you girls to look your absolute cutest. A few hundred thousand dollars won't hurt anyone." She assured.

"A-are you sure though?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Of course I am, I said so myself, didn't I? Just choose whatever you'd like!" Koneko smiled. "Just shop to your hearts' content."

Kyoko and Haru looked at each other, then back at Koneko. "Okay!"

* * *

After shopping for three hours, the three girls couldn't carry anymore bags. They stopped to rest at a cafe, and sat in the patio area.

"Order whatever you'd like, alright? I'm going to go to the restroom." Koneko said, leaving.

"Hmmm.. What should I get? Everything looks so good!" Kyoko though aloud.

"Right? Haru wants everything!" Haru laughed.

"What's with those girls? They're so loud and obnoxious?"

"Right? I be they didn't even buy all that stuff themselves."

"Haha, probably had some ugly old aristocrat buy it for them!"

"What do you think they're paying him with?"

"Probably their bodies. Haha!"

"As if! They're not even attractive!"

"..." Kyoko and Haru grew quiet.

"Hello ladies." Two familiar voices called out.

Kyoko and Haru turned towards the source of the voice. Cream and Cocoa were leaning over the fence separating the cafe from the plaza walkway.

"Ahh! It's Cream-sama!"

"And Cocoa-sama!"

"We're so happy you came to see us!"

"Oh, we weren't talking to you." Cream smiled at the women who were talking about Kyoko and Haru.

"We were talking to _these_ lovely ladies." They said simultaniously, gesturing to Kyoko and Haru.

"W-what?!"

"Oh? What's wrong? Sorry, but we don't like women who talk badly about others." Cream smirked.

"Yep. Cute and pure girls are much better than those who badmouth others." Cocoa nodded in agreement.

"W-why you...!"

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" Koneko called, crossing her arms. She looked at the group of women with an uninterested expression. "If you have a problem with my subordinates or my cute guests, I suggest you talk to me about it." She added, narrowing her eyes.

"W-wha... How dare y-"

"Hey, wait, she's Koneko of the Gatto Famiglia!"

"What?!"

"Oh no!"

"W-w-w-we're sorry!"

With that, the women quickly left the cafe.

Koneko sighed. "Honestly, those women have no shame whatsoever, do they?" She shook her head as she took her seat. Kyoko and Haru were still clearly upset about the entire situation.

"Miss Kyoko, Miss Haru, you shouldn't listen to those women." Cocoa said, as he and Cream hopped over the fence.

"Yeah, those old hags don't know anything." Cream nodded.

"But..." Kyoko looked down sadly.

"You two are very special guests in the Gatto Famiglia. Anyone who insults you two are basically insulting our family." Koneko said, patting the two girls on their heads.

"That's right! So next time we see 'em, we'll smack them real good!" Cream exclaimed.

"Cream, that's not right. You should never hit a lady." Cocoa shook his head.

"If that's how it is, then the Princess will do it, right?" Cream smirked.

"I'll wipe their existence off this planet." Koneko smiled innocently.

'I think these two are completely missing the point.' Cocoa thought to himself.

"Don't be sad you two." Koneko continued, holding Kyoko's and Haru's hand. "We're practically family! Don't let what they said get to you! You're both _way_ more attractive than those women were. You're both beautiful in your own way."

"True beauty lies within the eye of the beholder." Cocoa added.

"Yup! You gals are one of the cutest I've ever met!" Cream winked, causing both girls to blush.

"Hey, don't flirt with my kids." Koneko glared.

"Haha, sorry!" Cream apologized.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" The waiter asked, approaching them.

"We'll have four cafe au laits, one large glass of banana milk, and five of every dessert on the menu." Koneko answered with a smile.

"F-f-five of everything?!" Kyoko and Haru cried.

"B-banana milk?!" Cream added.

"It's my treat today. Enjoy, since we might not be to go out again for a while." Koneko winked.

"THANK YOU MAMA KONEKO!"

"H-hey, don't call me that. Especially not in public." Koneko sighed, as the trio continued to praise her and call her 'Mama Koneko' over and over.

"Then does that make me Papa Cocoa?" Cocoa smiled innocently.

"..."

"What?"

* * *

"We're home!" Kyoko, Haru, and Cream exclaimed as the group entered the castle.

"Welcome back! How was it?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was fun!" Haru answered cheerfully.

"I hope we can do it again sometime!" Kyoko said.

"We can, right, Mama Koneko?" The trio turned to look behind them.

"Y-yeah..." Koneko answered, trudging inside while carrying all the bags. "Wait, stop calling me that!"

* * *

 **Old cat ladies are mean, aren't they? That's why we gotta eliminate them from the planet *v*b**

 **Also, I never got my carbonara. Why is the world so cruel?**

 **Oh, and I bought this really cute hair ribbon the other day and I'm finally wearing it! I feel like, 50 times cuter!... So like... 0. Heh.**

 **Next Chapter: _The arrival of Violet, Indigo, Green, and... A Hor_ se?**


End file.
